


Memento Mori

by TheMadKatter13



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Bilbo POV, Bilbo-centric, Life in Review, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Čeština available: [Momento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801019) by [AveJa (SallyPejr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa)



> Finally saw The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies last night and let's just say that the ending of TH: TBotFA just wasn't sad enough for me as I believe it should have been.

For years, a half of a century's worth, there was Bag End: warm halls and hot food and green grass under the sun. There was never any lovers, but plenty of company over for tea, and then later, a cousin to be looked over like a nephew.

Then came wizards and dwarves and adventure: wet ground and cold air and dripping trees under grey skies. There was rowdy company around a campfire and a secret tryst with a dwarven king whose gruff manner belied his loving bed nature until a mountain turned his outside manner in.

A brief interlude made camp within deserted dwarven halls: hard gold and flickering fire and red scales. A dragon who could change their shape and take a lover like a mortal man, and take a lover he did until the sickness that plagued him took the dragon back and to his death.

Finally, the dwarves returned and brought war with them: heavy lifting and fear and freezing cold. Grunts of effort filled the halls of Erebor from dwarves building their defences and from a king driven mad by his lust for his birthright as he reclaimed the errant lover returned to his side.

An eternity's worth of adrenaline and fear and love and excitement and travelling later brought the return of Bag End: empty halls and meaningless memories and an acorn tree outside the window of a desk covered in parchment filled with memoirs. The adoption of a beloved cousin as a nephew filled hours bereft of exotic lovers with braided beards or red scales, but they were never replaced, never forgotten, and were both greeted with much love and warmth again when Death finally took Bilbo Baggins into her arms.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/108758657873/momento-mori)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
